


Rewrite

by arasininthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, One Shot, Stiles-centric, Theo Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasininthesun/pseuds/arasininthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When no one else believes Stiles Stilinksi about the new werewolf in town, he turns to the pack's favorite banshee for some help. What he doesn't expect is how she reacts in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Too many thoughts churning in my head after the two-night premiere to not write this. Finished in two days - so please be gentle if there are any errors!

Theo is something that perplexes Stiles deep. He just KNOWS that this guy who just so happens to show up in the right time in the right place can’t be anything good.

But no one quite believes him.

He struggles at first, shoving handwriting examples at the pack and forcing Liam to investigate Theo out in the woods.

It only gets more frustrating the friendlier the group gets with him. It doesn’t help that Malia thinks he’s hot and that Scott wants to invite him over all the time.

About three weeks into the whole thing, Stiles is fed up. He needs someone else to understand his theories and back him up.

He decides after a quick visit to the station to drop off dinner to his dad that he’ll seek her out.

“-I think I’m gonna go to Lydia’s for a little while.” He’s walking in stride with his father out of the office. The older man stops for a second, turning and raising an eyebrow.

“To Lydia’s?”

“Well Malia are doing some weird girl ritual involving nail painting and chick flicks and Liam is sitting down with Mason and Scott to go over more of the supernatural. I figure, why not? I need Lydia to give me some banshee sense about the whole thing.”

“She’s not going to be home.” A confident voice behind him makes him stumble.

“What?”

Parrish nods, feigning disinterest, “Lydia and her mom have dinner Thursday nights. She usually doesn’t get back until around seven anyways.”

Both of the Stilinskis are a little taken aback by this.

“I am going to erase that you know the whereabouts of that girl out of my mind – please don’t mention it in this office ever again unless it is relevant. Now go… file paperwork or something.” Parrish rolls his eyes slightly and heads back to his desk.

“What the heck was that all about? Since when does Parrish know what Lydia is doing? Since when does Lydia know Parrish in general?”

The sheriff sighs deeply, “Kid, maybe you should talk to her about all this. The only thing I know is that she’s been to the station a few times to help find him in that beast book or whatever.”

“The beastiary.” Stiles corrects him, but isn’t focused on the emphasis. Now he’s just feeling confused.

“Yes, okay, that thing. I gotta get back to work, son. You should go home and do homework or something.”

Or something.

The blue jeep heads off in the direction of Lydia’s house. While on the street, the vehicle slows as Stiles gets a better look – only one car parked in the drive, no lights on in the house.

Parrish was right.

He hits the palm of his hand on the steering wheel, frustrated.

Unable to calm his thoughts, he drives around aimlessly, wasting a quarter tank of gas until it is ten past seven and he sees that the Martins have made it back home.

Ms. Martin opens the door to the spastic boy, letting him know she was upstairs in her room. He luckily makes it up the steps without tripping.

Knocking lightly, he hears a faint “come in” and turns the handle.

The strawberry blonde blinks twice, surprised at the visitor. “Stiles? What are you doing here?”

“Uh, needed your help and banshee-ness with something.” For a moment, he swears he can see her face fall, but she quickly replaces it with acceptance.

“Sure. What can I help with?”

He takes a seat in her desk chair, spinning slightly. He sets the papers in his hand down on the desk and takes a look around. The room is a little different from when he remembers being there last. It seems less… cheery. Maybe more mature.

“Stiles?”

He spins back to face her. She’s giving him all of her focus, tilting her head slightly for emphasis.

“Since when do you hang out with Parrish?” It blurts out before Stiles can stop himself. Mentally, he immediately kicks himself.

Lydia stiffens at this. “For awhile now. Jordan and I had been working through the beastiary to figure out what’s going on with him. Then recently we stayed watch at Tracy’s house. I already explained that.”

He remembers that he got a text from Lydia a few weeks back about some supernatural occurrence but wrote it off because he was more consumed in other things. He was kicking himself now looking back at it.

“So he’s _Jordan_ now?” Stiles can’t help the lack of filter he has. He tries not to let the emotion reach into his voice.

“Yes. Jordan is my friend. Is there anything else you want to give me the third degree on or do you want to tell me why you’re here?” Lydia’s words are curt, cutting to the point.

“Mmm, right. So I need your banshee abilities and maybe your IQ to help me figure out something. It’s about Theo.”

Lydia scrunches her nose up slightly, “Theo?”

“I know I know, he seems like such a great guy. Sure, he looks innocent and all-“

“Wait, what? Stiles, I don’t have a clue who you’re talking about.”

Now it’s Stiles turn to be confused. “You know, Theo? The one that showed up to try to save the day the night Scott was attacked pretty bad by glow stick claw dude? The one that wants to be Scott’s new old bff? The one who’s literally been the center of the pack’s attention since he got here?” He flails his hands for emphasis. “How can you not remember?”

Lydia’s expression is a mix of confusion, disappointment and frustration. Her mouth opens twice, trying to place her words carefully. “When was this?”

“Theo showed up the night of the scribe. In the storm when we were all trying to get there?” As he explains, Stiles mind races through the events of that night. When did they tell Lydia? Did someone text her and let her know what was going on?

She turns away from him, distractedly smoothing the sheet on her mattress next to her. “Oh. That’s why you all were almost late.”

 _Shit._ He makes a note mentally to talk this over with Scott. Or maybe even Liam if Scott was going to be out with Theo all the time now.

“Yeah. I guess so…” It sounds lame coming from his mouth but he’s unable to push more words out.

“And what’s the problem?” She’s not even looking at him anymore.

“Uh, I don’t think he is who he says he is. He’s trying to get into the pack and befriend Scott and everyone. He’s _supposed_ to be the kid we used to be friends with in fourth grade. Theo. But I don’t think he is.”

“Wasn’t that the kid who carried his inhaler everywhere like Scott?”

“Yes! You do remember him!”

“Vaguely, I guess.” And she means it. She may have seen the kid at Jackson’s third grade pool party but she can’t put the name to the face too well.

“Okay. So get this. He shows up right after this guy with like glow in the dark long claws is trying to puncture up Scott and even though he didn’t help too much he’s tried to be all buddy buddy with Scott and it’s just weird. I found his dad’s signature from a few years ago and compared it to the one on transcripts now. Seems slightly different. I don’t know, there’s just something not right about him.”

…”You said that the other thing’s claws glow in the dark?”  
  
Exasperated, Stiles leans back in the chair, moaning, “Yes, my god, where have you been? We’ve already been over it. The thing wasn’t a werewolf anyways. Or maybe even like a hybrid because they’re like talons or something. Can we get back to my point?”

“No.”

“No? What do you _mean_ no?”

“No means no. Every guy should know that. And in reference to your _point_ , I believe that the senior scribe was over three **weeks** ago, Stiles. You’re just telling me about it now and expect me to jump in to help out?”

He feels caught. “Well I thought you knew. I mean, I’ve been busy I guess and this is the first time I’ve gotten to hang out with you-“

“Why isn’t everyone else here to talk about this?”

Stiles makes his next mistake, “well Kira and Malia are having a sleepover and Scott is with Liam and Mason since Mason knows now about the supernatural world.”

Lydia sits up straight, turning away from him. “Oh. I see. Everyone was busy tonight.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. That’s not the reason I’m here.”

Her head snaps back to him, eyes narrow, “Right. You’re here because you need something. You guys only talk to me now when you need something.”

“That’s not true-“

“It IS. This is the first time I’ve actually talked to you in weeks. And I can’t even remember the last time you came here, let alone came to talk to me without intentions of using me.”

“Woah, hold on here! That’s a lie!”

Lydia glares at him. “Oh really? Enlighten me then.”

The two stare at each other, a standoff between them. Stiles continues to look her in the eye while racking his brain.

It’s about a minute later when she’s starting to shove him to the door.

“Lydia, come on!”

“No. If it takes you that long to try to come up with something in that convoluted brain of yours, then it’s time for you to leave.”

She shuts the door on him and he walks down the steps, upset with himself.

He doesn’t miss the pointed look from Natalie on his way out the door either.

The frustration inside him builds and he’s banging his hands off the dashboard now.

Has he really been that careless with her?

Lydia wasn’t around for any double dates with him and Scott and the girls. She wasn’t at any pack movie nights that he could remember recently. He can think of them being around her with the deadpool, the nogitsune, and all of that biology homework no one could figure out.

But when was the last time any of them really hung out with her without other purpose or agenda?

Stiles was ashamed of himself.

He sat in the driveway for a few minutes more, head pressed to the steering wheel, wondering how the hell he was going to make things right.

And then the passenger door swung open.

The strawberry blond climbed into the car, eyes facing forward, a few things curled up into her hand.

“The garlands don’t match, the angulations of this one’s sinuous stroke is totally off and it kind of appears to have perfect example of the criminal tremor on the second one.”

Stiles gapes at her, “You looked at them?”

“They are eight years apart, so I can’t discern plausibility on a singular data point. But, I do have another theory to go off of. Do you have a recent picture of Theo?”

Stiles nods and thumbs through his phone.

“Here.” There’s a picture him and Scott posing with a prop outside of the movie theater.

She nods, opening up a book in her lap. Her finger traces through a list and slides over to a picture. Fourth grade yearbook.

“Here. Let me see your phone.” Stiles hands it to her awkwardly, hoping the moonlight and the dim internal lights of the jeep can help her see.

“Well. There’s the problem.”

He cranes his head to get a better view.

“Stiles, look. His mouth isn’t as wide as a kid. His face isn’t as proportional as a fourth grader as it is now.”

“Wait, what? So what does that mean?”

“It means, that this Theo-“ she gestures to the one on his phone, “isn’t the same as the one you knew when you were a fourth grader.”

Stiles _knew_ it. But hearing someone confirm his beliefs didn’t exactly make for comfort. “Okay. How does he know about us then? About fourth grade and Scott used to have an inhaler and him remembering me too?”

She shrugs, deep in thought, “I’m not sure.”

“Okay.” Stiles turns the keys in the ignition, quickly backing out of the driveway, “We need to tell Scott.”

As he turns down the second street out to a main road, he only then realizes the quiet emitting from the girl in the passenger seat.

Guilt pools in his stomach.

Instead of going straight at the next stoplight, he turns and continues driving.

It’s only when he pulls off the road and into a parking lot that Lydia realizes he deviated from his original plan.

“Stiles?”  
  
“Listen. I don’t think I’ve ever said this before about anything having to do with any mystery we try to crack but I’m going to say it now. It can wait.”

He slumps down in his seat.

“I get it. We’ve been really shitty friends to you and I don’t really know where that all went wrong. It’s like when Allison was gone it kind of threw us all out of sync.”

“I miss her. And I never get to talk about it because the only people who I think can truly understand is you and Scott… but it just seems you two only want to be around me when you can utilize me for some reason.”

Silence radiates from the car.

“I just thought that you wouldn’t want to talk to me about it because I’m the one to blame.”

Lydia looks him straight into the eyes, “Stiles Stilinski, don’t you ever say that again. It wasn’t your fault. It was a demonic entity who was hell bent on causing chaos to our lives.”

“I was weak enough to let him take over me.”

“And I was the one that practically gave Allison a map to her death. There are just some things we can’t control in life. That was one of them.”

“I miss you guys. That’s all I really can say. I can understand that Scott correlated me with Allison and I know how hard that is… but you were the only best friend I had left. ”

Stiles is at a loss now, realizing just how bad he’s screwed up lately.

“I’m so sorry, Lyds.”

She wipes a few stray tears from her eyes. “It’s okay.”

He glances at her, an apologetic look on his face. “Listen. Lets go in there,” He points at a bright little ice cream shop a few feet where they’re parked, “and stuff our faces. I know it’s not much but I think we need some Stiles-Lydia established time from now on. This year is going to fly by before we graduate and you’re working on your PhD at Stanford.”

She smiles sincerely at him now. “Okay. Ice cream, every Thursday night after I get back from dinner with my mom. At least one hour of hanging out before any talk of the supernatural world, barring any emergencies. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

He hops out of the jeep, jogging to the other side to hold the door open for the bright eyed girl who would always warm his heart.

“Shall we?” He holds out his arm for her.

“We shall.” The two walk arm and arm into the shop, disregarding the rest of the world because tonight, they were just two people rewriting their friendship once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully Lydia's friendship is more established this season because I just don't want the fantastic detective duo to dissipate away with their only motivation being sinister whereabouts.  
> Leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
